warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Save You Tonight
This is part of the Songfic Series This is a songfic about RussetfurXSparkfangXJumpfoot. It is the second songfic in Push Enjoy~ Save You Now I, I wanna save you Wanna save your heart tonight I see him! No! He must not come! Russetfur dashed away, desperate to keep away from Jumpfoot. He's coming! She let out a wail as he leapt on her. "Russetfur!" "Yes...?" "Why are you running? It's only me." Jumpfoot looked at her with love. He'll only break you Leave you torn apart, oh It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all He's so overrated Russetfur shivered and threw him off. "Get away!" She screamed. "I haven't forgiven you for what you have done!" "Wait!" But she didn't stop running as she headed towards the lake. If I can just die and leave to StarClan, he won't be able to reach me! If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall And he wouldn't take it All that you want's under your nose, yeah You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed "Russetfur!" This was a different voice. Sparkfang! She whirled around and sobbes. "He's after me, Sparkfang! Help me." "Oh Russetfur..." He embraced her and heard his charging down the hill. "Hurry, we should go!" Together, the two cats raced away, legs skimming across the forest floor. I need to get to the lake! I'm not letting Jumpfoot get me! I, I wanna save you Wanna save your heart tonight He'll only break you Leave you torn apart, oh Sparkfang stopped her. "I'll slow him down. You must keep running." "Alright." Russetfur panted and she turned to continue running. "Russetfur!" She pushed harder as she heard Jumpfoot catch up. "Russetfur, wait!" She heard a thump as Sparkfang leapt out at him. The two toms wrestled and grunted as Russetfur charged away. Almost there! I can't be no superman, But for you I'll be super human I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight Sparkfang growled softly in Jumpfoot's ear. "I'm not letting you hurt her anymore! She's mine now!" He hissed as Jumpfoot threw him off. "No! I must tell her I'm sorry, and she's my mate!" "Not anymore." Sparkfang hissed. "You've done nothing but hurt her. She's better off with me." "She won't be here anymore if we don't stop her. She's planning on throwing herself into the lake." Jumpfoot snarled and sprinted off. Sparkfang bounded after him. I can't let Russetfur die like this! She must understand my love for her, she must not go! Oh, now you're at home And he don't call Cause he don't adore you Russetfur swayed at the edge of the lake, looking at the clear water. "It's so clear... Can I really do this?" She watched as the waves lapped at her feet. "No, don't." She whirled around. "You! You're nothing but a traitor, and you tried to use me for power! We are no longer mates! I will no longer live in ThunderClan!" She jumped, but something grabbed onto her. "Russetfur!" To him you are just another doll And I tried to warn you She was wrentched back and Sparkfang hung over her. "Russetfur, don't do it..." "Oh Sparkfang..." Russetfur was already out of breath now, and she felt herself slipping away. "I don't need a lake to go... I'm already going." Sparkfang let out a wail and carressed her. "But I love you, Russetfur, and I want you to be my mate. We can have kits! Beautiful ones!" Jumpfoot watched with narrowed eyes. "Our kits were going to live, Russetfur. But you decided to kill them off, believing it would rid you of me." Russetfur only closed her eyes. "I'm going, and that's that." What you want, what you need Has been right here, yeah I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears "Russetfur..." Sparkfang let out another yowl and sobbed in her fur. "You can't just leave me like this!" His body shook and she opened her eyes to look at him. "It's okay, Sparkfang... It's better this way." "It's won't be... I need you here. Your red pelt, your pretty amber eyes." Sparkfang gazed in sorrow at his love. Russetfur sighed. "Yes, but I'm happier this way..." "Even without me?" I, I wanna save you Wanna save your heart tonight He'll only break you Leave you torn apart, oh Jumpfoot only watched them, feeling his own heart break. He looked away, unable to watch the last part of the scene unfold. He had wanted beautiful kits with her. Yet that one day... "Let's go out, Jumpfoot!" "Wait, I must ensure that Stripestar agrees to my proposal..." "And what's that?" Russetfur had looked at him with those innocent eyes. "Is it more important than you and me?" "Yes, Russetfur. I need to become deputy, so I can help ThunderClan even more. Even you know the Clan should be your first priority." "So am I just here so you're popular? A she-cat who looks gorgeous so all the toms admire you? A cat who draws the attention of the ever so kind Stripestar? Is that all I am? Then its over." "No..." I can't be no superman, But for you I'll be super human I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight Up, up and away He didn't ask for this. Jumpfoot didn't mean for it to sound like Russetfur was just a figure to help him achieve deputyship. Just yesterday, Jumpfoot had declined the deputy spot in order to attempt to get Russetfur back. She still ran off though. Sparkfoot stroked her smooth and glossy pelt. "You were always in my eyes, and I never forgot you. I wanted to by with you, forever..." "I'm sorry... I thought he would be better..." He... I'm just a he in her eyes now. Just a tom. Not the one she loved... Jumpfoot took a step back, and watched as Sparkfang and Russetfur talked. Tears began to fall and it dripped down, wetting the ground before him. I'll take you with me Up, up and away I'll take you with me I, I wanna save you Wanna save your heart tonight Russetfur watched as the stars seemed to glow brighter and brighter as she felt the world spin away. "Oh, Sparkfang, I'll miss you. You were so kind..." "No! You can't go." "I must, I love you, Sparkfang..." Jumpfoot let the tears pour out when he heard her say that. I couldn't do anything to help her, and it's because of my own ambition... He'll only break you Leave you torn apart, oh I can't be no superman, But for you I'll be super human Sparkfang choked and sobbed. "I love you, Russetfur, rest well in... Star...Clan..." "I'll be waiting for you, Sparkfang." Russetfur whispered as she felt herself flying higher and higher. Sparkfang closed his eyes. "Did it have to end this way?" "Yes, it is for the better." "Let me go with you!" "No, you should enjoy your life, even when I didn't. Please, I'll be waiting for you in StarClan." Russetfur closed her eyes too, and took her last breath. "Thank you..." I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Push